The potential hazardous effects of tobacco use, and environmental smoke are well documented and need not be repeated here. As a result, a clear need has developed for a product to suppress the desire for tobacco, while providing oral and manual stimulation to replace the rituals of tobacco use.
Heretofore, products available to assist smokers who wish to end their smoking habit include;
(a) Gum containing nicotine or nicotine substitutes, which release substances by chewing that are absorbed through the buccal mucosa; PA1 (b) Transdernmal patch, which releases a substance into the bloodstream through the skin; PA1 (c) Various lozenges and tablets containing either nicotine, or a nicotine substitute such as lobeline sulfate; PA1 (d) Cigarette facsimiles which may or may not contain chemical substances; PA1 (e) Nasal Spray containing nicotine. PA1 (a) Expensive to manufacture; PA1 (b) Do not provide manual stimulation to the user; PA1 (c) Do not provide oral stimulation to the user; PA1 (d) Do not contain substances that reduce the desire to smoke; PA1 (e) Do not address the cigar smoker's habit of chewing the end of the cigar. PA1 (f) Are capable of being swallowed, resulting in a possible overdose, or voiding of effects to the user. PA1 (g) Cause irritation to the user's skin or mucosa. PA1 (h) Can not be used with, or may cause damage to dental work PA1 (a) Inexpensive to manufacture; PA1 (b) Provides manual stimulation to the user; PA1 (c) Provides oral stimulation to the user; PA1 (d) Contains a substance that reduces the desire to smoke; PA1 (e) Simulates chewing the end of a cigar; PA1 (f) Is not easily swallowed; PA1 (g) Will not cause irritation to the user; PA1 (h) Will not damage or stick to dental work.
All of the aforementioned devices have one or more of the following disadvantages:
"Chewable Tobacco Substitute Composition" or gum, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,468, issued on Apr. 15, 1975 to Lichtneckert, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4.971,079, issued on Nov. 20, 1990 to Talpin, et al., and other similar preparation tend to be costly to manufacture, and do not provide manual stimulation to the user, as these products are not easily removed from the mouth or played with in the hands. Furthermore, these devices may be swallowed whole, voiding any possible benefit to the user.
Oral Tobacco Substitutes, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,605, issued on Mar. 13, 1990 to Ray, et al., also do not provide manual stimulation to the user, and may be swallowed whole, voiding any benefit to the user.
Transdernmal Patches, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,652, issued on May 21, 1991, to Rose et al., do not provide for oral or manual stimulation to the user, and may cause skin irritation to the user.
Lozenges and tablets, as disclosed in Danish Patent No. WO91/06288, issued on May 16, 1991, to Anders do not provide manual stimulation to the user, and may be swallowed whole, resulting in a possible overdose to the user.
Facsimile Cigarettes, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,971, issued on Oct. 4, 1988, to Vieten, and other similar devices require complex manufacturing processes, and either do not provide substances to reduce the desire to smoke, or use a nicotine confection that may be swallowed whole. These devices can not be chewed, and therefore do not address the needs of the cigar smoker.
"Nicotine Lolipop" as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,544, issued on Sep. 17, 1991 to Mascarelli, may be swallowed whole, resulting in an overdose of nicotine to the user.
"Nicotine Nasal Spray" as manufactured by Kabi Pharmacia, does not provide oral stimulation, and may cause nasal irritation to the user.
Furthermore, none of the above mentioned devices address the cigar smoker's habit of chewing on the end of the cigar as it is smoked, while allowing the user to remove the cigar from the mouth and manipulate it in the hands.